


The Prisoner - To want to touch you

by xixiok108



Series: The Prisoner [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Captive, Forced Unwilling Sexual Interfacing, M/M, Rape, The Transformers: Autocracy (IDW), The Transformers: Robots in Disguise (IDW), bind
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixiok108/pseuds/xixiok108





	The Prisoner - To want to touch you

窗台，星光冷冷地散射下来。  
清澈，冰凉。

看上去，室内比室外更黑暗。

 

“为什么你不过来我身边？”  
空旷大厅，高高独椅座，机体斜倚，声音从如刺刀倒悬的权冠之下传出。

“为什么你不离开那把椅子？那里什么都看不到吧。这里，星空好美，许久都没有见过了呢！”  
似烟似雾的蓝色露台，拄着拐杖的黄色机体，回转头雕，朝他微微笑。

 

缓慢地，华盖披风飘荡，金色结绳系线摇晃在红白的机体胸前。  
来到黄色机体身旁，垂下红艳艳的视线。

 

“看，多宁静啊！”

黄色机体，大又亮的晶蓝光学镜和弯弯翘起的嘴角一起，构成了可爱又憨实的容颜。  
没有随他看风景，华盖披风之内，伸出大大的铁灰手掌，抚摸过去。

 

“为什么你不让我触碰你？”

就像轻轻拂过了一片薄云。  
手掌穿透了笑意丰韵的唇。

“为什么你想要触碰我？”

笑得太过甜美，却如空气飘忽。  
权冠下的红眼，几乎浮出水气。

“因为，我怕你已经不记得，我是如何的触碰过你……”

 

 

——÷——÷——÷——÷——÷——÷——

 

 

轰隆轰隆。  
哪里还响着武器交火声。

塞伯特恩星球，被战火燃红整个天空。  
除了红色，只有紫色飘扬。

尖角裂口标志，占据了所有领土。  
霸天虎宣布，对这个星球行使新的主控权。

权利，容不得分享。  
结盟，势必会破裂。

空气中弥漫着绝望的气息。  
那是汽车人阵营的，最后的抗争。

 

 

铁堡，大本营。  
汽车人监禁室，单独审讯间。

  


「咯啦——咯啦——」  
金属铁器碰撞响，猛烈又震荡。

薄弱光线中，黄色机形突然垂直跌落，在即将撞击到地面时，又被一股力量骤然拉停。  
强制性反重力牵扯，让他纤小的机体悬浮，比他脚踝外甲更粗的铁链缠身，将他反吊在天顶板。

“呃……”  
内部的气流倒喷，压迫他从嘴里呼出一口痛苦的哼声。

 

“噢，让你很不舒服了，对不对……”

鲜红灰白涂装，两扇横翼的机体，以笔直的步伐，悠然踱至残黄机体前。  
缓缓蹲下，手握高压电棍，敲打那已被折磨得不见本来颜色的少年面甲。

“那现在，你有没有一点想要告诉我，你们汽车人的其他军队部署在哪？通行密码是什么？”  
“噗……为什么…你会觉得…我可能告诉你，就凭你这几下扰痒痒都不够的…动作…你连审讯都不会吗？胆小鬼红蜘蛛……”

从被切割开的伤处，倒流出能量液，堵塞着发声腔和置换腔。  
黄色小机体一口吐出，喷在红色机体挂着洋洋得意笑容的精亮面甲。

 

「嗞—嗞——嗞嗞——」  
高压电棍，马上狠狠戳进黄色机体腰腹上破开的伤洞。

“哇———啊——————！”  
亮蓝色电流咆哮着，在明黄机体全身炸跃，不可抑制的痛楚使得他大声叫喊出来。

 

“大黄蜂，你这愚蠢可悲的下等人，怎么还没弄明白，你们那昏庸的汽车人政权已经完蛋了！连你们的指挥官奥利安.派克斯，都被我们老大威震天的融合炮打入地狱了！啧啧啧，最搞笑的是，他还拼命去营救被护天卫抓住的威震天呢…”

“…欺骗…就如你们霸天虎名称所代表的意义…你们……是一群不敢正面对决，只敢背地里放黑炮的胆小鬼…而你，红蜘蛛…则是胆小鬼中的胆小鬼。你为何不放开我，跟我来场战士之间的对决呢…如果你真如你自己说的那么高贵勇敢的话……”

 

鲜红眼眸对视着晶蓝光镜。  
一会，红色机体不悦紧抿的嘴角，拉开一丝笑意，铁白钢牙闪着寒光。

“好吧，那我们就来堂堂正正一决胜负吧……有意思，你以为我会受你那弱智的激将法挑衅，就这么干吗？你好天真啊，大黄蜂！”  
“……并没有，我早知道你是个…只能躲在别人阴影中使坏的胆小鬼……”

 

「嗞嗞——嗞嗞嗞———嗞」  
  
就像不想再听到那些话语般。  
这次，红艳涂装的机体将高压电棍，插进了黄色机体张合的发声器之中。

  
“呜———呜呜呜———呜”

看着因为倒吊着，原本就难以控制置换和循环系统的黄色小机体，浓稠的青紫色能量液，滴滴地从被高压电棍塞住的发声腔里坠落。  
红色机体眯起的红色光镜之中，亮起了诡异的光点。

“我必须承认，大黄蜂，你的确是名勇猛的战士，在此，我对你表示敬意。不过……”

「咯啦——咯啦——咯啦——」

铁锁链飞速运转的响声，再次瘆人地响遍了整个房间。  
黄色的小机就像一个提线人偶，又被缠绕住机体的铁链拉扯着，整个翻了个個，肢体张扯，凌空挂在艳红机体的面前。

 

“…你就是有点天真…还有点傻。你显然怎样都不明白你自己的处境。你是一个俘虏，是一名囚徒，是被我红蜘蛛的囚禁的犯人。要怎么审讯你，怎么对待你，都全凭我的心情。”  
  
“……你只是一个胆小鬼……”

「嘭————————」

亲手狠狠重重揍上了黄色小机体面甲一拳，却听到了自己的手指关节零件咯吱作响声。  
红色机体金红的光学镜里，燃起了不耐烦的戾气。

 

“是的是的，而你…确实是个硬汉……我已经了解得很清楚了。”

踱步到房间一边，再回来时，手中已经多了一把尖嘴铁锹。  
举起，慢慢放至到那双在昏暗中，依然晶莹剔透的蓝色光学镜前。

 

「咔呛——」  
一下，撬下了明黄头雕左边的接收耳。

“你看……你这也很硬，得用铁锹才能弄碎……”

他对着明黄机体因疼痛而扭曲起的年少脸盘，眼神直直的笑。  
仿佛已经陷入一个黑暗的魔法阵之中。

「喀啦——」  
又一下，划开了明黄机体的肩甲。

“你看，你这也很硬，我费了老大劲才划开呢！”

 

“呃……呜……”  
明黄机体，痛……在铁链之中握紧了双拳。

“……杀了我……”  
  
“哦，杀了你？大黄蜂，你认为我红蜘蛛会杀一个手无寸铁，没有反抗能力的俘虏吗？这多不齿于人啊！我只是很敬仰你这小小的机体……到底能硬挺到几时？”

「哐当——」  
这次是连带着明黄机体胸前的整块胸甲，就这么生生的硬锹了下来。  
  
“呜哇——————————————”  
再也没忍住，明黄小机体破嗓痛喊出来。

笑，渐渐地晕染满红色机体的面甲。

 

“噢，你有一颗很漂亮的火种呢！”

开启的胸腔里，被割裂开的机体内部管道之间，可以看到和黄色机体明亮的光学镜同色的火花，在一扑一扑的闪动。  
透明的火种仓盖，浸染了淡紫的能量液，让它显得有点模糊，却依然遮盖不了那抹光辉。

红色机体的红褐色眼眸，好像看到了一个非常吸引的东西似的，胶着在那儿。  
又像是毫无意识地，他慢慢的，朝那伸出指尖。

 

“…不准……碰……呼呼…”

艰辛地发出反抗。  
铁链过于沉重，让小黄机，难以抬头。

被强行扯断的接收器的残片里，能量液如小溪流淌进脖颈中的线路。  
相较疼痛，蜿蜒在缝隙间的细微压迫，更让人感觉到力量在流失。

 

“…哼哼……你还是真是…又说出了可爱的话呢。啊……大黄蜂，你突然让我想起…塞伯特恩人好像是有那么些地方…是不能让人随便碰的…”  
如记起了极度好玩的事，红色机蜜笑。

“比如说，火种……”

说着，手指尖突然刺进火种仓，那薄片的火种仓盖，如同破碎的玻璃般，裂成星光条纹。  
蓝色的火花被意外侵略进来的异物，骇扰得电光四溅。

 

“啊…呜呜………该死……”

清洗液，毫无预兆地，从黄色小机的光学镜眶内汹涌溢出。  
伴随尖亢的哽咽。

“看，你也不是全身都那么硬嘛…哦…你这是哭了吗？大黄蜂，汽车人的能干的小小侦察兵。你在哭喔……”

兴致已经完全飚升至high点。  
红色机体随手丢掉了那把尖嘴铁锹。

 

“噢，让我们来看看，你这位硬汉，还有哪里是软绵绵不能让人碰的…噢，也许…这里……”

从火种仓中滑行着拖曳出的指头，在机体内部管线上划弄。  
再，猛力揪住黄色机体灯头盖下的灯头，扯出。

旋转着，拧动着。  
发出吱呀吱呀的，脆弱的，电流被阻断的嗡鸣。

  


“唔哇………啊！！红…蜘蛛……！！！”

明黄机体咬紧的铁牙之间，渗出一条又一条的电解液。  
痛苦得眉心成结，光镜暗淡。

“那么……你现在，是不是想要告诉我一些情报了……”

拨拉着那颗小小的圆芯灯泡，一颤一颤的动着。  
歪着头雕，享受的欣赏着黄色小机抽搐的机体。

“……不要…碰我……你这个卑鄙的胆小鬼…谁会告诉你……”

无力地，木然地，黄色小机的视线低垂下来了。  
却依然倔强地绷紧着机体，及回复。

 

「咯啦——咯啦——咯啦——」

就像手中那些凉凉的移动的铁锁。  
红蜘蛛的面甲变得像冻结的冰块。

黄色的机体的手脚被拉伸得更紧，直接扯吊着。  
手臂分开呈垂直一线固定在两端，双腿被左右斜杠叉开，与红色机体到一个视线平行高度。

 

“…真的，你这张嘴这么硬，倒是让我想到了塞伯特恩人最不想让人碰的地方…”

双手搭在小小机体纤瘦的腰甲。  
因为被平直地绷扯着，让黄色机体连接上下机身部位的底盘腰挂，看上去，几近断裂。

「咔啦咔啦咔啦————」  
悬吊的黄色机体，激烈地挣扎扭动。

“…红蜘蛛…你不如杀了我！！！你要是敢那么做…我绝对饶不了你！！！”  
“喔，你知道我要干什么…嘴还是那么硬…那么…让我们来问问看…你下面这张嘴…是不是也一样…硬……”

 

「喀啦——」

被扯开的腰挂挡板下，淡淡莹白的对接面板露出。  
黄色小机的凌乱的面甲上，青涩的羞耻和恐慌咻地蔓延。

“……不…呃…啊——————————！！！”  
“噢，它是软的…………”

不怀好意地，猥亵地，揉捏地，红色机体两根大铁指，由下至上，猛捅入对接口。

 

「嗒—嗒—嗒—嗒—」

乐器节奏弹响的音调似的，轻紫的液体，一滴，两滴，三滴，四滴……  
持续滴落。

顺着红色机体的手臂看下去，那具弱纤黄色机体的对接面板间，后置对接口包裹着两根硕大指节，淡淡黄色保护软叶被惊吓般推挤到两旁，随着指关节粗鲁蠕动，液体就滴出越多，直到汇集成细丝般的荧亮垂涟，拉长在腿间。

 

“感觉到了吗？它好软好软喔……”  
没入到手指的根部，接口外沿厚实又轻柔的传感软甲，如同吸湿棉般吞噬了黝黑的金属部件。  
  
“………………呼……呼…”  
张大着发声腔，倒吸气，黄色小机体根本发不出任何声音。

  


“呃……你传染我了…大黄蜂，你让我也…变硬了…哼呵……”

贴在黄色机体的面颊，急促喘息的红色机体，叩开了自己的前挡板。  
那根忽忽直立的输出管，弹出卡槽，摇头晃脑，因寻找热感的柔软之境而急速伸长，再庞然膨胀。

“…不……不，红蜘蛛…不要用那肮脏的东西碰我！！”  
敏感的对接面板软甲外层，霎时被那猛物灼伤，话语也破裂得不成音调。

“为什么不？它现在已经迫不及待的想跟你这位硬汉来个硬碰硬了！哈哈……”  
“……呃……不————————————！！！”

 

悲鸣。  
无论是面甲上颤抖的嘴唇，还是对接口边战栗的外叶。

蹂躏。  
坚硬的，厚重的，饱胀的，布满传感突起的电解胶质外输出管，变形生理武器，横冲直撞，撕开小黄机体尚未经事的内嵌对接口，顶进，捅出，戳挤。让那儿，如藏在蕊中的花芯，急速怒放。

侵犯。  
强制的，暴虐的，单方面，放纵机体快感。

 

“哇喔…噢…真特么…见鬼的…又软又热…噢……硬汉大黄蜂…你知道…你这里有多软吗？喔……”  
摇动腰，红色机体淋漓尽致的爽畅叫喊。

“……嗯……唔………”  
小黄机死力咬住唇瓣，所有痛楚全吞下，可止不住那些流满面甲的液体奔涌。

 

瘦小臀甲，在欺辱撞击中，无助地想逃开。  
可，又如何逃得掉？  
  
锁链被晃动着，机体被掠夺着，灵魂被污染着。  
  
映着接口内被摩擦出来的鲜红乳液，眼前也是满目的鲜红。  
是火焰的颜色，那烧毁了半个铁堡的背叛荼毒之火。  


 

这个世界上，最让人觉得侮辱又不堪忍受的疼痛，就是无关于心意的触碰。  
即使这么紧致的姌合，这么亲密的交融，这么浓重的进入。  
  
却，一切都不相情愿。

 

“噢…噢………简直舒服……得……要死……噢…大黄蜂……”

疼，牵回神思。  
红色机体高昂的对接喊叫，在报废一半的接收器内噪穿鼓膜。

“噢……噢噢……要来了———来了——！！！！”

 

热流，与那狂摆一致，迸射入机体内部。  
如同被炮火穿透般剧痛，滚烫且汹涌。  
  
比起被迫接受他人在身体里丑陋的过载，真正烫伤火种的，则是那些自始至终没能停住的，不甘又无能为力之泪。  
而漫长又屈辱的审讯，却仿佛才刚刚开始。

让人不得不清醒的意识到，这是一间囚笼。  
自己，仍，是一名囚徒。

 

 

大本营，中央议事厅。  
银灰机体霸气立于正中。

明黄机体，双手捆着抑制锁，被推搡至前。

 

“报告，威震天，审问让这家伙简直是浪费我的时间，他嘴太硬了，一点情报也不吐出来。”  
“噢，算了吧，红蜘蛛。折磨他并不是为了获取情报，而是令他们臣服与顺从……”

银灰机体火红的眼眸，凑近小小的黄色机体。  
看他满脸凌辱后的残迹，伤痕累累，满意笑了。

“…不过，我不认为他和他的汽车人伙计会这么轻易被击垮。处决他们！机体拆了当备用部件。”  
“遵命，我的老大。”

 

 

黑暗，审讯间。  
厚重栅门开启，红色机体拖拽着小黄机体，丢入房中。

  


“大黄蜂，我们首领的话…你都听到了…那就…让我来愉快的拆机吧……”  
  
话未落音，已然迫不及待。  
横蛮抓过黄色小机头雕，贪婪咬住他软细的颈管，疯狂地，密集地，吸允，舔舐。  
  
某种欲望，滋生难填饥渴，骚痒挠人，根本无法忍耐。  
有些味道，一旦尝过之后，更会使人，再也欲罢不能。  
  
捆紧他，锁死他，拆碎他，吃光他。  
片甲不留。  


 

「砰————」  
被禁锢着双手，黄色机体光镜似蓝火，狠命撞离他。

“……红蜘蛛……就算自爆火种…也绝不会让再你触碰到我……  
黄色小机凛然的拒绝，让红色飞翼机体愣，随后怒。

“…你有什么立场说…不准我触碰你……”  
  
一脚踢弯小黄机膝盖，两手强推压倒他在地，就要扯卸底盘挡板……  
却忽地，砰然巨声，嘭嘭炸响。

爆了。

 

 

——÷——÷——÷——÷——÷——÷——

 

 

“为什么你不让我触碰你？”

触不到，摸不着。  
明黄机体温暖的笑颜，就像夜空虚无缥缈的银河。

“为什么你不让我触碰你！！！”  
远远地，那华盖披风，头顶权冠的身影，在微蓝光线覆盖的露台悲呛。

 

这边，大门打开。  
老鼠形态的机械体，蹑手蹑脚进入，摩挲着手掌。

“那个…红蜘蛛…塞伯特恩新世界议会派卫兵过来…带你去囚牢了……”  
半响，他咧齿开口。

 

“……我是天选之人，是塞伯特恩人推举的最高统治者…那群混账现在居然要把我关进牢房…Bee…你说这是不是个超级大笑话……”

怔怔地，那权冠之下褐红的光镜黯然浑浊。  
呆呆地，朝着身边空无一人处，做着触摸的动作。

“Bee！！！为什么…这个时候……你不在我身边————————！！！”

 

猛然撕心裂肺地仰天长啸。  
惊醒了星空的梦境，让天边徐徐开始泛亮。

被震撼得捂住接收器的老鼠机体，只能纳闷又无解的看向那华盖笼身的孤独背影。  
可怜的，又在一个人自言自语了。

 

我只是，想触碰你而已。  
难道这，也不被允许吗？

 

 

——÷——÷——÷FINISH÷——÷——÷——


End file.
